


Loving You

by JessM



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Character Death, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Love, Love Confessions, graveside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessM/pseuds/JessM
Summary: My first try at writing so I hope I did well!Thank you M_E_Lover for the proof and help!!!!
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Loving You

Falling in love with you was the easy part; it's realizing then admitting to myself that it actually happened that's hard. You see… I've had these very effective defenses around my heart for so long I had forgotten they were there, but then you didn't even seem to notice them either. I guess they were meant for others, not for you. You had your very own door to my heart and I could question why, but what's the point? You were there and I'm so grateful for that, even if I was sometimes hiding, imagining a distance instead of seeing you right there in front of me. An ice cream cone in your hand and that adorable smile on your face.

When you looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs to float away into the air like midnight smoke. Every time you kissed me… it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of us to wander the earth together. Every time you held my face in your hands it felt like you and I were the only two people in the world. 

“I miss you, Harold.” Grace wept from behind the flowers she was holding, her hands shaking as she bent over and placed them above his grave. 

Sometimes I look back and wonder if I could have ever stopped myself from loving you, warned myself away from such elegant heartbreak. Would I have even listened? 

Or would the slight tickle of your breath against my cheek caused my words to stick to my throat, refusing to leave my lips and dispel into the air. I could have ran. Turned away from you and walked away, never to look back….. But I always came to the same conclusion… I love you, Harold. I loved you from the start and I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing so I hope I did well!  
> Thank you M_E_Lover for the proof and help!!!!


End file.
